


污点爱人2

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony
Summary: 结局暂时这样吧……





	污点爱人2

**Author's Note:**

> 结局暂时这样吧……

格泰在李伟聪身体里种下的，除了精液，还有欲望。

持续激烈的性爱让李伟聪有些发烧，布满淤痕吻痕的躯体在温热的浴缸中沉湎，颤动的鼻息变成一串水泡破裂于水面，李伟聪感觉自己像是一条企图淹死自己的鱼，沉重地闭上眼睛。格泰将李伟聪从水中抱了出来，素洁孱弱的身体宛如一具美丽的尸体，精致的五官凝滞宛如浮雕蜡制，格泰静静欣赏了一阵怀中的美人，为赤裸的他穿回粉红色的短裙，再裹上一件厚重的风衣。  
格泰带李伟聪来到医院，医生来了一份退烧的针剂，格泰微笑着将少年放在病床，掀开风衣，拉高短裙，医生扶了扶眼镜，冰冷的针剂缓缓推进，李伟聪在迷蒙中发出一声低吟。真的是一个小骚货，格泰心生满意，从医生那里又开了一些治疗后庭的药剂。  
李伟聪的烧并不严重，格泰粗鲁地在他的后穴涂满软膏。李伟聪躺在格泰柔软干净的大床，在明与暗的幻影中遁逃。李伟聪有些抖，温度似乎都集中在额头，苍白干涩的唇在迷夜中轻启：“奶奶，我哋有公屋瞓了……”（我们有廉租房住了）  
床另一旁就着冷色灯光翻书的格泰，纤长的手指顿了一下。“奶奶……”李伟聪的声音很低，渐与鼻息一致，格泰放下手中的书籍，将李伟聪拥在怀里。“奶奶……”李伟聪的唇被格泰的吻堵住了。

李伟聪在格泰家休息了三天，刚开始下床双腿还有些打颤。房门紧闭，冰箱里塞满了食物。李伟聪睡在主人的床上，很想偷一件格泰的衬衫穿，但连衣柜都是上锁的，只能穿粉红色地吊带裙。  
桌子上放着治疗后穴的药剂，李伟聪本想在卫生间给自己换药，但卫生间西周都是镜子，至于客厅，客厅摆满了各种各样的sm工具。李伟聪在纤弱的腰肢下垫了一个枕头，之后用跪趴的姿势抬高屁股，用手指试探着将药膏涂抹在深处。这个姿势也太色情了……即便整个房间只有自己，他还是觉得害羞。  
男人已经三天没有回来了……李伟聪不知道他的姓名，甚至想不起他的面孔。李伟聪站在浴室的浴缸中冲凉，被开发过的身体布满红痕，明晰锁骨上印着男人更为明晰的吻痕，李伟聪很瘦，只有屁股有一点肉，屁股上是男人五指的印记，李伟聪知道自己和过去不一样了。水流冲击着头顶，滑过胸口，生殖器，李伟聪吻了吻手腕，接吻的感觉他记不清了，除了男人李伟聪从未被谁吻过，甚至是抱过。  
第四天。李伟聪的胃口很小，这些日子只吃了两包速冻水饺，今天他决定煮一碗面。李伟聪穿起围裙，想象着男人突然推门而入，再猛地将他抱住。我恨他，恨之入骨。  
第五天。李伟聪发现门边鞋柜的顶层有烟，他拿了一包，用书包里的打火机点燃，接着仰躺在阳台的地板。幽蓝色的烟雾四散，夜色悄然，李伟聪没有开灯，窗外是茫茫忧郁的海。李伟聪进行了一场自慰。  
第六天。李伟聪洗干净了吊带裙，全裸行走于地面。他开始后悔自己昨日吸了太多的烟，喉咙又紧又痛。李伟聪将裙子挂在阳台，打开窗子，湿润微凉的海风涌了进来，整个房间的空气都清新起来。李伟聪无聊地看了会电视，裙子不出半日就又可以穿了，皮肤和衣服都是性感的微咸。  
男人是第七日晚上回来的。黑着面庞，丢给李伟聪一套全新的校服。男人回来时李伟聪正坐在阳台上抱着膝盖发呆，装着校服的塑料包装袋打在李伟聪的脸上，男人的外套上有血。“明天一早，滚。”李伟聪拿着校服发呆，男人戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，帽沿很低，居高临下地看着他，然后转身走了。浴室中传来淋浴的声响，男人准备的衣服很全，包括一条白色的棉质内裤。

李伟聪今夜只有沙发睡，第二天一早便离开了。近距离观察那片海，并没有想象中那样蔚蓝。  
失踪了一个星期，李伟聪回到家，将自己在酒吧赚的钱交给奶奶，平日里李伟聪总是有各种兼职，奶奶并没有多问什么。  
李伟聪买了一根廉价的遮瑕膏，对着镜子涂抹在脖子上。陈侠老师对李伟聪的旷课行为表示失望，将李伟聪叫出教室单独批评，李伟聪一言不发地接受了批评，之后认真向老师道了歉，陈侠也不好再多说什么，便放他回去了。  
李伟聪坐在教室的后排听讲，遮瑕霜蹭在校服雪白的领子上。课间十分钟一群狐朋狗友围了上来，打趣他失踪的日子是不是被卖到窑子里。遮瑕膏弄脏了雪白的衣领，李伟聪有些尴尬，一个朋友不知所谓地拉起他的领带，动脉处的齿痕动魄惊心，“你他妈不会真的进了窑子了吧。”上课铃响了，李伟聪伏在桌子上，对一切的一切感到反感。  
“你他妈才进了窑子。”李伟聪对着桌面一字一顿地讲着，接着被老师叫起来朗读课文。李伟聪很喜欢看书，嫌弃散文聒噪，热爱小说的梦幻流长。李伟聪不喜欢把文字变成声响，于是站起来和老师说他拒绝。  
迎面而来的自然是强烈的批判，李伟聪并不在乎。澄炽的阳光与双层玻璃碰撞形成一道小小的彩虹，李伟聪的目光盲然地追寻着。陈侠让他给一个拒绝朗读的理由，李伟聪说感冒嗓子坏了。  
“昨天叫床叫多了吧！”一位同学大声嘲讽道，全班哄笑。李伟聪面无表情，并没有还击，陈侠让他坐下了。额头与臂弯相接围成狭小的暗室，李伟聪沉溺其间，我的确叫了很多床，不过不是昨天，也没有坏掉嗓子，李伟聪的面颊有些发烫，我叫了很多床……  
陈侠放心不下李伟聪，将他叫起，摸了摸他的脸，以为他真的身体不舒服，便放了他半日假。的确是不舒服，不过不是身体，每天都是一样。李伟聪花一块钱买了一大包西红柿，很高兴很想说给奶奶听，掏出家中钥匙的时候便打消了这个念头，这本来就是件并无可讲的事。奶奶出去散步并不在家，李伟聪打开稳火煲着汤，西红柿牛腩，奶奶的最爱，也许一会在餐桌上会讨论一下西红柿。  
李伟聪一个人躺在房间里，狭窄的空间，狭窄的单人床，李伟聪解开校服的领带，烦厌地丢在地板上。我爱奶奶，我应该恨他。被陌生男人侵犯，李伟聪并没有报警，格泰长夜里潮湿温热的吻，李伟聪是知道的，虽然眼睛沉得睁不开，发着烧疼痛，舌尖却被男人润泽地吸吮着，格泰的吻很小心，李伟聪感觉自己的舌尖发麻，整个灵魂都被吸走了。

欲望就像雪崩。李伟聪缓缓解开校服，手掌在冷白的肌肤上轻轻游走，敏感的乳尖很快在粗砺的摩痧下挺立，李伟聪用淫荡形容自己，解开长裤的卡扣，半勃的下身暴露在空气里，李伟聪拾起阴茎，害羞又认真地自慰。男人的手很大，尺寸也……李伟聪的臀部摩擦在床单上，手指插进口中模仿着性交的动作，口水从嘴角滑了出来，李伟聪伸出舌头去舔。前端的快感并不足以满足，李伟聪在腰下垫了和枕头，仰躺着将双腿打开。  
我不可以……这样……剥蟹肉的兼职让李伟聪有很多轻薄的塑胶手套，李伟聪戴上一只，打开芦荟胶的盖子，从上之下的抚摸着阴茎，手指向臀瓣深处探去，指尖在禁闭的菊穴轻轻一点，肢体便哆嗦打颤。可我为什么要自欺欺人……李伟聪插进去两根手指，缓缓开拓，另一只手抓紧床单，阴茎滴出透明的前列腺液。遮瑕膏就丢在枕头旁边，长条圆柱形，李伟聪趴了过来，犹豫了一阵，将遮瑕膏套进手套里，插向后穴。  
“啊……”呻吟从男孩的口中滑出，李伟聪的脸深埋在床单里，高温热潮兼天涌来。遮瑕膏卡在后穴里并不深入，李伟聪不敢再动，仅是如此便已经把他爽得几乎要射出来。我不可以……这样……李伟聪撸动着阴茎，在头脑一片空白中射了出来。 狭小的空间弥漫起精液的味道，像雨后植物般的气息。李伟聪静默地趴了一会，随后听到了敲门声。是奶奶回来了吗？李伟聪站起身，将手套遮暇通通扔进垃圾桶，匆忙套上睡衣睡裤起身开门。还未做出反应，口鼻便被男人的大手捂住。

“别动……”格泰在李伟聪的耳边小声说，灼热的气息喷洒在李伟聪后颈。身体紧密地贴合在一起，李伟聪感受得到男人皮质夹克下手枪的轮廓。李伟聪安静地站在原地，男人依旧戴了一顶鸭舌帽，帽沿下的面容，俊朗清丽，冷傲澄澈的眸，迷人得有些过分了。李伟聪近距离地仰望着男人的脸，心脏漏跳了一拍，口鼻的压制让他大脑缺氧，眼前一黑，差点晕过了过去。  
“对不起。”格泰松开手，接住李伟聪后仰的身子，李伟聪莹润着眼大口喘着粗气，格泰的吻便迎了上来。炽热暴戾的吻，狼族猎食般凌厉，男人的舌肆意侵略，唇齿，下巴。狼一样的牙齿轻轻咬住喉结，李伟聪的叹息性感致命。“你怎么知道我住在这的……”李伟聪说。“你还有什么我不知道的吗？”  
男人坏笑着将手塞进李伟聪的睡裤，一片真空，“还真的是骚呢。”李伟聪认命似的被李伟聪抱进了卧室，狭窄的房间凌乱地堆砌着杂物，校服丢在地板上，精液的味道再熟悉不过。“你就这样对待我送给你的礼物。”格泰湿润地舔了一下李伟聪的耳垂，“要接受惩罚哦。”  
新一轮的进攻开始，李伟聪被按倒在瓦楞纸箱上，真空的状态很容易被扒光了。湿润柔软的后穴已经让格泰明白了一切，格泰拉开拉链，硕大的阴茎跳了出来，搂紧李伟聪的腰插了进去。  
“啊……”一根极地，尖叫滑出口腔，格泰从背后抱着李伟聪，手指抚摸他柔嫩挺立的乳尖，冰冷的夹克拉链让李伟聪感到不适。“偷偷玩后面，是吗？”虽然已经事先进行了扩张，男人的尺寸还是让李伟聪承受不了，痛感几近摧毁尽了性志，李伟聪感到一阵委屈，让男人赶紧出去。格泰并没有强制抽动，只是轻轻挑起李伟聪的下巴把弄，泪水从李伟聪的眼眶滑出，格泰吻着李伟聪光洁的脖颈。  
“你不喜欢吗？”“不喜欢。”泪水从下巴上滴落，濡湿了男人的手。“想不想我……”“不想。”男人的动作停住了。委屈铺天盖地，李伟聪咬紧了嘴唇，格泰将生殖器拔了出来，坐倒在课桌旁的扶手椅上。“我一点都不想你。”李伟聪带着哭腔，“一点都不想……”  
格泰沉默地坐在扶手以上，解开皮带，开始手淫。粗大的性器在男人的手中上下撸动，李伟聪坐在床上，想挪又挪不开眼睛。格泰自顾自地进行着手淫，脱掉夹克，黑色的背心勾勒出胸肌腹肌，格泰点起一支烟，一场抽一边撸着管，致命的性吸引力弥散在空气。 枪支搁置在书桌上，挨着李伟聪未完成的习题。曾进入过李伟聪的枪。李伟聪紧张地凝视，一点点地硬了，真是没出息……  
“你恨我吗？”格泰仰着头吞吐着烟圈，脆弱的颈部暴露无遗。“当然。”“那么杀了我。”格泰将枪扔了过去，手枪闷声坠落于床面。“杀了我，杀我这个强奸犯。”  
李伟聪将手枪握在手里，残酷的、置人于死地的武器安静地置于他的手掌，枪管微热，男人刚刚有开过枪……是什么人死掉了吗？李伟聪抑制不住手臂肌肉的抖动。“杀了我。”李伟聪握紧手枪向格泰走了过去，格泰微笑着望着他，豺狼般精致深邃的眼睛。  
“啪。”手枪掉落在地面，李伟聪搂住格泰的脖子，吻了上去。少年的吻，生涩，稚嫩，勾起滚滚的天雷。格泰在阴茎上涂满芦荟胶，托起李伟聪的腰让他坐了进去。密闭炙热的甬道紧紧绞袭着格泰坚硬的下体，格泰舔舐男孩面上的泪滴。“为什么不杀了我？”“我舍不得……”  
格泰顶着胯开始抽插，酥麻取代疼痛欲海翻腾，李伟聪咬着嘴唇压抑着叫声，随后嘴唇被男人的手指打开。格泰站起身将李伟聪按倒在床上，粗大的阴茎无情地进进出出，水声与肉体的拍击声不绝于耳，格泰故意拉过李伟聪捂着眼睛的手，将它放在两人交合的之处。李伟聪的皮肤很白，此刻周身都是诱人的粉红，汗水濡湿了发鬓，乳头早已啃肿，肋部印着男人宽阔的手印。格泰将李伟聪翻了过来，掐着屁股后入，手掌玩弄着李伟聪的阴茎。李伟聪努力翘高臀部配合男人的动作，快感火烧般焚掉了他的理智。高潮来临的时的李伟聪后穴一阵阵地紧缩，格泰差一点就失了守。铁一样的胸膛紧紧贴合李伟聪瘦弱的脊骨，格泰凶猛地抽插，深入极致地喷射而出……

“你叫什么名字……”  
“格泰。”  
“职业？”  
“杀手。”  
“唔。”  
“你不害怕吗？”  
“不怕。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想和你一起下地狱。”


End file.
